


It's All Relative

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten stops over at Cameron's apartment for something, it turns out he has a guest over that she wasn't expecting. His grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Relative

**Author's Note:**

> It's been my headcanon since the first episode that Cameron is a total Grandma's boy based off the conversation he has about her with Kirsten in "A Stitch In Time". Hence me sometimes making small occasional references to her in my fics (Sick Day, for example.) So I thought I'd write an amusing fic involving Kirsten meeting her. I used what we know about her and added stuff, like giving her a name, to round it out.
> 
> This is set after episode 1x08, but before 1x10.

Kirsten knocks on Cameron's apartment door, and though she has no real concept of time, still finds that it takes him longer to answer than usual. When he comes to the door, he only opens it partially, and sticks his head out. "Kirsten. Hey, now's not really a good time." He sounds distracted and keeps looking back over his shoulder, as if he's trying to hide something.

The blonde crosses her arms and stares at him suspiciously. "What? Do you have a girl in there or something?" Though she's the one who made the accusation, an unfamiliar sense of jealously passes through her, catching her slightly off guard. But before he can answer her...

"Cameron, who is it dear?" Kirsten hears a woman say from inside the apartment.

Cameron lets out a heavy sigh and drops his shoulders in defeat. "Sort of..." He trails off, then opens the door and reveals a very old woman sitting on his living room couch.

Kirsten blinks a couple of times as she steps inside, not quite expecting to see _this_ when he opened the door. Cameron sheepishly scratches the back of his neck before introducing the woman seated on his sofa. "Kirsten, I'd like you to meet my grandmother. Hannah Goodkin. She's visiting for a couple of days."

His grandmother's face suddenly lights up upon seeing her. "So, you must be Kirsten." The old woman stood up, turned to look at her grandson and beamed at him. "She's just as pretty as you said." Cameron's face quickly reddened and he squirmed nervously beside the blonde. Kirsten turned to look at him and quirked her eyebrow up slightly, amused by his reaction.

"He talks about you all the time." His grandmother went on, clasping her hands together in elation. She then walked up to Kirsten and leaned forward slightly. "He didn't have a lot of friends growing up." She whispered. "Or girlfriends for that matter."

A look of utter panic suddenly crosses Cameron's face and he jumps up slightly. "Oh would you look at that Grandma, Kirsten needs to be going!" He announces, before gently starting to guide Kirsten back to his apartment door in hopes of getting her to leave before his Grandmother could say anything else. And he thought Kirsten didn't have a filter? Apparently his grandmother didn't have much of one either, at least not when it came to his personal life.

The old woman frowned. "Aw, is that true dear? Can't you just stay for a couple of minutes? It would make an old lady very happy."

"I..." Kirsten hesitantly glanced between Cameron and his grandmother, uncertain what to do. After a moment, the blonde let out a sigh and shot Cameron an apologetic look before turning to face his grandmother. "I guess I could stick around for a little bit..."

"Wonderful!" Hannah cheered, then turned to her grandson. "Cameron, could you fetch something from my bag for me?"

He shot her a quizzical look. "What? Right now?" She gave him a stern look in return. " **Yes**. I need you to grab my day planner for me." He tilted his head slightly in confusion, before, much to his displeasure, agreeing to get it for her. Cameron headed off to look for it as quickly as possible, because the last thing he wanted to do was to leave the two of them alone together in a room for very long.

Hannah returned to the couch and patted a place beside her for Kirsten to sit. "I want to talk to you about my grandson."

It was situations like this where Kirsten sort of missed not being able to pick up social cues, because back then, she wouldn't have realized how awkward this conversation was likely to go. Taking a seat beside her, Kirsten readied herself.

"You... know about his heart?" Hannah asked carefully, making sure not to say more than necessary just incase she didn't know about it. Kirsten nodded. "He had a very lonely childhood because of it. His parents were very protective, so making friends was extremely difficult for him, and with no siblings either, the closest things he had to friends were the comic books he was always reading. It's also one of the reasons why he threw himself into his studies so much."

It was then Kirsten suddenly understood why Cameron had such a love for Sci-fi, it offered him the fun and adventure that his childhood sorely lacked. But she also found could easily relate to the lonely part, no one ever wanted to make friends with the girl with temporal dysplasia. It wasn't until she joined the Stitchers program that she ever really had people she could call friends before. Now that she thought about it, Cameron was probably her first _real_ friend.

His grandmother then put her hand on top of Kirsten's, and though Kirsten's immediate reaction was to pull away, she kept her hand there to avoid offending her. "But now... I've never seen Cam so happy before. And a lot of that has to do with you."

The woman's comment took her by surprise and she quickly shook her head. "I really don't think that-" "You may not realize it now, but it does." Hannah said, cutting her off. For once, Kirsten decided not to argue. "Just... Look after him for me." The older woman added.

Then Hannah's face suddenly turned serious and she leaned in slightly. "Let me ask you one more thing..." There was a small pause before she finally asked her question. "Has Cameron been secretly eating bacon?" Kirsten couldn't help the snort that escaped from her mouth at the question as she thought back to her and Cameron's first conversation in the lab. She shook her head. "No, he's still been eating beef fry." His jewish grandmother nodded, very pleased by the answer. "Good."

It was then that Cameron came back into the room empty handed. "Sorry, Gran." He apologized. "I couldn't find your day planner in your bag anywhere."

"Oh, I must have left it at home." She replied with a small shrug. Cameron's eye twitched slightly as he realized that _this_ had been her plan all along. He loved his grandmother, but she was one crafty woman when she needed to be.

"I really should get going now." Kirsten announced as she stood up from the couch. "It was nice meeting you Hannah." The old woman smiled and nodded in return. "You too, Kirsten."

"I'll walk you out." Cameron offered.

As he walked Kirsten to his door, Cameron started apologizing. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"Believe it or not I... _actually_ had a nice time." She told him. "Really?" He can't help hide the surprise in his voice.

"I can see why you're so fond of your grandmother." Cameron smiled, happy to hear her say that.

He then brought his hand to his forehead as he realized something. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I completely forgot you came over here for something. Was there something that you needed?"

"Oh." Kirsten too had forgotten all about that. "It was just that, Camille is going to be out of town for the weekend and since I don't cook, I was thinking of trying out that new Thai place tomorrow that you were talking about, and wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. And how about on Sunday, I whip you up something homemade here, because I can't have you living off frozen waffles and takeout the entire time Camille is away." He teased, not far off from the truth.

Kirsten shook her head and gave a small laugh. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He smiled brightly at her. "Nothing would make me happier, Stretch."

Upon hearing that, Hannah's words suddenly popped into Kirsten's head. _"I've never seen Cam so happy before. And a lot of that has to do with you."_

Could that really be true? She was used to annoying people, frustrating them, and often pissing them off. But making someone happy? It wasn't something she was familiar with or something she thought she was even capable of doing, to be honest. But she had to admit, she kind of liked the idea of it. Because if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Cameron.


End file.
